Mine is yours too
by akilla park
Summary: "Tatap aku ketika aku sedang berbicara. . ." gabisa bikin summary saya. Lanjutan FF publishan pertamaku.KYUMIN . . BOYSLOVE warning insinde.. CHAP 2 update  : just read. MAAP KELAMAAANN T T buat yg nanya link,UDAH AKU BENERIN  :
1. Chapter 1

**Mine is yours too-**

* * *

><p><strong> a SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION<strong>

**Pairing : KYUMIN slight the other couples**

** Summary : "Jadi namja yang merebut bonekaku sekarang sekelas denganku? Satu hal, dia sangat manis.."**

**Disclaimer :** **semua personil SUPER JUNIOR punya ELF,SMe, dan keluarganya. tapi fanfic ini dan SUNGMIN asli punya saya XD /kabur/**

**WARNING : INI FF PERTAMA AKILLA ._. KALO ADA KESAMAAN TEMPAT WAKTU TUJUAN MAAF SEBELUMNYA ._. GAJE, GA SESUAI EYD,YAOI, JELEK ABAL SERIUS INI PUBLISHAN PERTAMA SOALNYA**

* * *

><p>All Kyuhyun POV<p>

Kyu banyak bicara di sini sampai batas yang di tentukan (?)

* * *

><p>-Akilla Park—<p>

* * *

><p>"maaf ini punyaku" kata namja berbaju hitam itu sambil memegang barang yang harusnya aku beli untuk adik sepupuku yang baru datang dari liburannya di Amerika<p>

"Yak! Paboya! Aku mengambil ini duluan! Berarti ini milikku!" kataku seraya menarik sebuah boneka bunny pink besar yang menurutku bagus itu

"hey! aku melihatnya duluan! Lagi pula aku sudah incar boneka ini sejak seminggu yang lalu" kata namja itu dengan nada yang meninggi

"ini untuk sepupuku yang datang jauh jauh dari amerika! Sekarang aku tanya, jika kau membeli itu, untuk siapa dan untuk apa?" tanyaku to the point semata mata hanya untuk menantangnya saja.

"err ini uhm, err.. hey ada apa disana!" katanya seraya menunjuk bagian belakangku

Aku reflek menengok kebelakang. Tanpa sadar boneka itu sudah ada di tangan namja –yang menurutku manis itu- dan dia sudah ada di meja kasir dengan wajah yang menyatakan ini-memang-punyaku (?)

"SIALAN KAU NAMJA MANIS" runtukku dalam hati sambil mengacak rambutku

Hey, aku tidak bohong! Dia sangat manis. Bahkan awal aku melihatnya aku kira dia seorang yeoja. Namja ini berbeda. Dengan tubuhnya yang tidak lebih tinggi dariku, parfum vanillanya, pipinya yang chubby,mata kelincinya dan bibir pinknya. Aku jadi penasaran, berapa umurnya? Dia tinggal dimana? Aku sering mengunjungi toko ini untuk membeli titipan sepupuku/kakakku. Entah jepitan, bando, boneka, gantungan kunci atau benda-benda cewek lainnya. Beberapa orang di toko ini bahkan telah mengenalku dan ada beberapa yeoja/namja yang memang selalu kesini dan aku hafal setiap wajahnya. Tapi sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihat namja satu ini

"Lihat saja namja manis! Akan kubalas kau.."

* * *

><p>-Akilla park—<p>

* * *

><p>"yak tumben kau datang cepat Cho Kyuhyun?" kata Siwon seraya menepuk pundakku<p>

"hehe tidak tau hyung~ aku hanya merasa baik hari ini" jawabku santai, sambil memngeluarkan psp kesayanganku dari kantong celana ku

"aish benda itu lagi! Sudahlah~ aku malas jika kau sudah bermesraan dengan benda itu" katanya lagi sambil beranjak dari kursinya

"eh hyung kau mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil mempause game starcraft kesayanganku. Ya setidaknya aku harus perhatianlah walaupun sedikit (?)

"err, hanya ingin menengok Kibummie chagiyaku di kelas sebelah hehe" jawabnya lalu melesat pergi entah kemana

Aku memanggil Siwon dan seluruh murid namja disini dengan sebutan hyung karena.. aku adalah siswa loncatan. Bahkan 2 tahun! Sampai akhirnya disinilah aku, di kelas 3-A dengan wali kelas Park Jungsoo songsaenim, guru yang sangat berwibawa dan tegas tapi memiliki senyuman seperti malaikat. Well, setidaknya Kangin di kelas 3-C menyebutnya begitu.

Oh ya, Siwon sudah punya Kibummie chagiyanya itu, sedangkan aku?

Aku tidak peduli apapun tentang cinta, sebodo dengan istilah umma yang suka menakut-nakutiku, seperti gak laku lakulah, perawan tua,janda pocong beranak tunggal, bapak kunti nyari anaknya,kambing guling /kyu: LU KIRA GUE APAAN? Author: piss lope ang gawl bang~~/ atau sebagainya. Yang penting hidupku bahagia bersama kawanku,sekolahku dan pspku pastinya~~ /author: nyeh elu kyu-_- kyu: apalu thor? HAH? *ngumpetin minnie* author: KYU JANGANNN BALIKIN MINNIE GUE SEKARANG! Atau.. lo-bakal-menderita-disini.. *nada horor* kyu: ah sial lu thor, yeye ntar gue balikin... author: kyu... umin itu punya gue yak! LO-DISINI-CUMA-AKTING kyu: aish!-_-/

Back to the story~

Kelasku ada di lantai 2, sekarang masih belum masuk. Karena aku mulai bosan dengan pspku, akupun memutuskan untuk melihat keluar jendela. Siapa tau ada pemandangan bagus

Ternyata bukan pemandangan bagus yang kulihat tapi malah pemandangan aneh. Aku melihat seorang namja yang aku tidak kenal siapa itu memundurkan langkahnya beberapa kali. Tak lama salah satu namja di belakangnya menahannya,namja yang ada di depannya meninju wajahnya. Saat aku memicingkan mataku, ternyata mereka ddangkoholic brother (?) yaitu se geng anak anak nakal sekolahku yang di ketuai oleh Kangin. Aku rasa namja yang baru saja kena jotos ini adalah murid baru yang belum tau apa-apa tentang gerombolan itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk turun dari lantai 2 ini dan mendatangi mereka. Lagi pula sudah lama juga aku tidak mengerjai orang/memukuli orang hehehe

"Kangin hyung, sudah hentikan! Lepaskan dia! Dia sepertinya anak baru. Katakan padaku berapa yang kau butuhkan.." kataku seraya mengeluarkan dompet dan mengeluarkan beberpa lembar uang

Aku melihat kangin sedang memegang kerah namja itu. Setelah mendengar teriakanku, dia menengok dan menurunkan namja itu sampai dia jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Kangin lalu menatapku serius

"kau argh! Kalau saja bukan kau yang datang, anak ini sudah menjadi santapan kami! Sudah habis anak ini.." runtuknya kesal. Diapun memberi isyarat pada gerombolannya untuk menjauhi namja itu dan aku lalu pergi.

Aku memang jenius /kyu bersinar sejenak/

Aku adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini. Orang seantero sekolah tau itu dan selalu bertingkah hormat. Hal ini membuatku agak susah bergaul juga karena mereka takut membuat kesalahan di depanku dan akan di keluarkan dari sekolah. Padahal aku tidak sejahat ituloh, buktinya Siwon belum pernah masuk ruangan ayahku untuk dimarahi atau semacamnya. Tapi kadang memakai ayahku untuk menjadi alasan agar temanku selamat bukan ide buruk jugakan? Hehe

Aku menarik tangannya. Dia masih terlihat menunduk. Yang aku bisa lihat hanyalah sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Akupun merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil sapu tangan putih kesayanganku

"hem, anak baru. Pantas saja. Lain kalo jangan seenaknya saja ya berkeliaran disini. Berbahaya tau!" kataku seraya mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan sapu tanganku agar darahnya berhenti mengalir

"mian aku tidak tau..." katanya menjawab pertanyaanku. Loh kok mian? Kok aku kayak kenal ya sama suaranya? Kok autor cantik sih *.* /anggap saja yang terkahir kyu lagi mabok/

"ne, lain kali hati hati ya" kataku sambil melihat anak ini dengan senyum kemenangan (?)

"err,mian dan gomawo Cho Kyuhyun.." katanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas sekarang

Mata kelincinya, wangi parfum vanillanya, tinggi badannya, bola mata coklatnya dan bibir pinknya..

"YAK KAU ADALAH BOCAH YANG MEREBUT BONEKA KU KYAAA SEDANG APA KAU DISNI DAN BAGAIMANA KAU TAU NAMAKUU KYAAA" teriakku seraya membuat kedua bola matanya memandangku dengan tatapan apasih-nih-anak-kok-gaje-banget (?)

"yak paboya! Aku baru pindah dari sekolah lain! Aku murid baru disini. Aku tau namamu dari NAME TAG MU, kau tak sadar atau bagaimana sih?" katanya sambil menenkankan kata "name tag mu" dan menunjuk bajuku yang jelas jelas terpampang indah name tag "Cho Kyuhyun" di bagian dada sebelah kiri. Kenapa aku mendadak bodoh sih =.=

"hehe mian aku lupa~ namamu Lee Sungmin rupanya? nama yang manis sama dengan dengan wajahmu" kataku santai

Tiba-tiba muncul semburat merah di pipinya. Itu membuat jantungku tak karuan. Oh tuhan dia indah sekali..

"EH APA KAU BILANG? MANIS? Kurang ajar! Aku ini seorang namja! Dan aku calon murid kelas 3-A" jawabnya ketus. Aish apa yang ad dipikiranku sih sebenarnya dengan reflek mengatakan itu

Dan tadi bilang apa? Kelas 3-A?

"JADI KAU CALON TEMAN SEKELASKU DAN BAGUSNYA BANGKU SEBELAHKU HANYALAN SATU SATUNYA BANGKU YANG TERSISA UNTUK SATU MURID DAN AKU HARUS DUDUK DI SEBELAH NAMJA PEREBUT BONEKA ORANG" teriakku. Sekali lagi, in refleks

"YASUDAH KALAU TIDAK SUKA! AKU DISINI JUGA TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN TEMAN! KAU HANYA TIDAK TAU BETAPA BERARTINYA BONEKA ITU UNTUKKU! OKE MAAF CHO KYUHYUN TENTANG BONEKA ITU, MAAF!" jawabnya ketus lalu mengambil tasnya,beranjak dari tempat berdirinya dan pergi dari hadapanku

Aku hanya miris melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauhiku masuk ke dalam sekolahan. Aku hanya mengutuk diriku dalam hati...

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau babo! Aku sangat bodoh..."

* * *

><p>-Akilla Park—<p>

* * *

><p>Di kelas<p>

"yak anak anak, kita kedatangan murid baru" kata Jungsoo songsaenim dengan senyuman angelnya. Uh, tak ada yang bisa menolak senyum angelicnya, apalagi Kangin, ketua geng ddangkoholic brother (?) itu. Dia selalu berusaha nurut dan menjadi anak manis di depan Jungso songsaenim.

"Seperti apa anaknya ya?"

"wow mainan baru"

"wah dia bisa gak ya jadi sahabatku

"wah seperti apa tampangnya"

"dia kaya gak ya"

"yeoja atau namja?"

BRAK!

Sebuah penggarisan kayu ukuran semeter mendarat mulus di meja guru, membuat semua pertanyaan yang di lontarkan teman temanku menjadi hilang di gantikan dengan suasana hening. Yah, inilah nasibku, duduk sendiri , karena memang tidak ada seorangpun yang berani duduk di sampingku. Katanya sih takut membuat kesalahan padaku dan berakhir di ruang kepala sekolah dan nasib satu satunya yang terbayang adalah terpental dari SM high school tercintah ini (?)

"bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Dan kau,silahkan silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Jungsoo songsaenim di ikuti masuknya namja manis itu. Good! Dia-akan-duduk-bersama-ku-sekarang...** BERSAMA**! -_-

"Lee sungmin imnida. Murid pindahan dari salah satu sekolah seni di italy, nice to meet you.." kata namja itu seraya membungkukan badannya 90 derajat dan tersenyum manis.

Aku sapukan pengelihatanku ke seluruh ruangan. Beberapa yeoja bahkan namja sudah terlihat klepek klepek (?) dengan senyumnya seorang namja yang bernama Lee Sungmin ini. Dia tadi bilang apa? Italy? Asik sekali hidup orang ini. tapi bukannya dia terlihat seperti orang korea ya? Namanya saja bermarga.. Ah sudah lah apa peduliku~

"yak aku harap kau bisa membagi pengetahuanmu selama di italy bersama teman-temanmu di kelas ini. Aku Park Jung Soo, wali kelas disini. Dan kau bisa duduk bersama.. Kim Ryeowook di sana.." kata jungsoo songsaenim menunjuk bangku yang kosong di sebelah Ryeowook

"tapi maaf jungsoo songsaenim.. ini tempat duduknya Luna yang kebetulan tidak masuk hari ini.." jawab Ryeowook yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari kursinya

"mian bukannya aku tidak mau duduk bersamamu. Tapi ini adalah pesan dari nya.. dia anak yang agak sulit beradaptasi dan bersosialisasi. Makanya akulah yang di tugasi untuk duduk bersamanya.. mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.." terang bocah pintar itu di depan 30 anak lainnya. Seisi kelas yang memperhatikannya hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan panjang dari namja itu. Saat aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke Sungmin, dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang menggambarkan oh-yasudah-gapapa (?)

"Astaga bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Ah yasudah, kau duduk di samping Cho Kyuhyun saja. Berlaku lah yang sopan di depan anak itu, dan Kyuhyun, kau juga harus bertingkah baik pada anak ini.." Kata Jungsoo songsaenim sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sampingku. Anak itu hanya mengangguk lalu berlari kecil dan duduk di sampingku

"apa ku bilang? Kau akan duduk bersama_"

"Kalau tidak suka, jangan menengok ke arahku. Kalau perlu bikin tirai saja antara kita.." katanya enteng sambil memutuskan pembicaraanku

"kurang ajar.." runtukku dalam hati

"Yak bocah pabo!kalau ada yang berbicara jangan di potong!" bentakku seraya mengalihkan perhatianku ke Jungsoo sonsaenim –the angelic teacher- yang sedan menerangkan pelajaran yang bahkan aku tidak mengerti sama sekali

Geografi =.=

Dan ketika aku tak sengaja memperhatikannya, aku merasa desiran aneh di hatiku mulai datang. Rasanya aneh. Tapi sangat menyenangkan

TBC ._.

* * *

><p>MAAF CHINGUDEUL AAA JELEK JELEK JELEKKKKK XC<p>

ini pairing kyuminnya belom berasa (?) hehehe

di chapter 2 mungkin bakal lebih berasa kyuminnya

ini buat semua kyumin shipper yang suka ff gajelas xp LOL

berhubung ini ff pertama ku, aku butuh komentar dan sarannya ^^ bisa minta reviewnya gak readers? ^^

gomawo~ jeongmal gomawo yang udah mau baca dan mau review XD tunggu lanjutannya ya XDD


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong chingudeul..maafaku lama ga update.. soalnya aku sibuk masuk sekolah /tebak aja ya aku kelas berapa ehehehe...

**DAN AKU GATAU KALO TERNYATA AKU NGELANGGAR PERATURAN FFN T^T**

Mian aku ga terusin ffnya di sini, aku terusin ffnya di -

.

Aku tulis summarynya aja ya ^^ mian ffn aku melanggarmuu aaaaaa (?)

Buat yang udah review, aku mau ngebales nih sekarang ^^

Abis iklan ffku dulu ya XD (?)

* * *

><p><strong>a SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION<strong>

**AKILLA PRESENT**

**Pairing : KYUMIN slight the other couples**

**Summary : "Hyung! tatap aku jika aku sedang berbicara!..." (summary lain? Eheheh sengaja-_-)**

**Disclaimer : semua personil SUPER JUNIOR punya ELF,SMe, dan keluarganya. tapi fanfic ini dan SUNGMIN asli punya saya XD /kabur/**

**WARNING : INI LANJUTAN FF GAJELAS DARI KILLA... BACA WARNING YANG KEMARIN? YA KURANF LEBIH SAMALAH (?) GAJE BANGET! TYPO! AAAAAA SAYA MEMANG BELUM BECUSS UNTUK JADI AUTHOR T^T**

* * *

><p>Yep, itulah iklannya, bagaimana readers? Tertarik? Gak ya-_- kalo minat singgah saja ke blog baruku ^^<p>

Sekarang waktunya balesin review /sumpah basi banget baru balesin review... maafkan aku readers.. aku memang bukan author yg baik../

StellaSJ :: iya tuh hiks kangin nakal nih XD /aduin ke teukie oppa/ /di gebukin abis abisan sama teukie oppa/ /kangin minta maaf sama minnie oppa/ (?) haha sipp chingu aku lanjutin, tapi aku lanjut di blog baruku ya hehe (:

Chacha95 :: Iyadong~ minnie oppa mah pemberani XD diakan punya jurus martial arts buat ngalahin kyuppa :o haha XD aku lanjut di blog baruku ya chingu x)

Pity Mbumkyumin ELF4ever :: ^^

YuyaLoveSungmin :: Wah wah gomawo gomawo ternyata ada juga yang suka sama ff buatan kuu XDD /bungkuk 90 derajat/ (?)

Onkey :: Oke chingu ^^ makasih sarannya XD

Rhie Chan aori sora :: Aku istri sahnya sungmin... XD aku akilla (: istrinya sungmin dan simpanan kyu (?) aku bakal selalu betah sama pairing kyuumin XD tapi karna aku takut langgar peraturan ffn, aku jadi publish di blog baruku hehehe. Makasih banyak chingu buat sarannya (: sangat membantu XD /hug hug hug/

Chiespecial :: wah maaf ya kelamaan update /di gamparin readers/ tapi aku ga publish disni ^^ aku publish di blog baruku karna takut ngelanggar peraturan ffn hehe (:

Aoi :: woaahh nado saranghaeeee /plak plak plak/ wah makasih udah suka ff ku chingu XD ternyata aja juga yang suka /terbang bareng sungmin (?)/ aku udah publish tapi di bog baruku chingu ^^ aku takut ngelanggar peraturan ffn soalnya hehehe x)

Unykyuminmin : hahaah itu ddangko holic aja aku dapet dr mana gatau wkwkw XD kayaknya emang ddangkoma nih biangnya (?) udah aku lanjutin, tinggal klik link di ats saja .. /duh bahasanya/ oke chingu makasih XDD

Kyuminnielovers :: WKWK aku aja gatau kenapa bisa jadi itu namanya-_- LOL tau tuh si kyu shy shy cat gitu masa (?) aku udah update chingu XD klik link di atas yapp eheheeh\

Cumanakecil : gomawo infonya (:

Oke segitu dari author yang lemot abis kalo update -_- dan mungkin ini postingan terakhirku, maaf kalo emang ini ngelanggar lagi hehehe

Yang udah baca... killa ucapkan gamsahamnidaaaa XDDD /bungkuk 90 derajat/


End file.
